Inner Child
by Mo Dav
Summary: Bailey is nervous. She loves watching Disney movies. She is constantly at school. Maybe Elijah can teach her to loosen up. Maybe she can let Elijah relax without everything going down the crapper.
1. Meet Place

"Ugh!" I exclaim as I push the vending machine. "Come on!" 

Just what I need. After a three hour class and a twelve hour shift at the hospital and another three hour class, I can't get a simple snack because the vending machine is crap. All I want is some pretzels. Maybe a Dr Pepper. Is that too much to ask? 

I hit the glass again and lean my head against the glass. I only look up when I hear my bag of pretzels fall. 

"Yes!" I smile as I get my little bag of pretzels from the machine. I turn to leave my small pity party when I run into a pressed suit and a hot cup of coffee. "Son of a biscuit! I am so sorry. I didn't see you there." 

The man I ran into holds his now empty coffee out from him with one hand while taking out a white handkerchief from his pocket. 

"No worries. I should have gone around you." 

Looking up at him, I'm speechless. He's handsome. Very handsome. He's wearing a gray suit, with a white button-up shirt. Sadly the shirt now has a brown stain on it. On the upside, it's making the shirt stick to his stomach. I shuffle back a bit. 

I shrug. "Maybe, but but I don't usually walk." I wince, rubbing my head. Looking up from his stomach to his eyes. His head tilted slightly, amusement in his eyes. "Usually? No, I- I do walk, but I usually look before I walk. Thats- That's what I usually do." 

I realize I'm looking at the man's shoes. Gosh, I rambled. I just rambled in front of this incredibly cute guy. 

Then I hear him chuckle. "You, uh, think I'm cute and usually walk? Got it." 

I snap my head up. My eyes grow wide. The man actually laughs. "I said that out loud?!" 

The man nods as he reaches around me to throw away his coffee cup. I try to become smaller against the machine by hugging my books close to my chest, but his arm and body still brush against me. I swallow over the nervousness when his body is against mine for a brief moment. For that moment, I was sure he could hear how fast my heart was beating. 

I get nervous so easily. 

"Elijah Mikaelson." He announces as he leans back. "A pleasure to meet you, Miss...?" He extends his hand. 

"Bailey! Bailey Grayson." I adjust my bag on my shoulder and the books in my arms to my left hip. Carefully, I take his hand. Aside from the stickiness from the coffee, his hand is warm. 

Not the time, Bailey. 

"It's, um, it's very nice to meet you as well. Let me- Let me get you some clothes or something to pay for that wonderful suit that I just ruined." 

Elijah shrugged. "That won't be necessary. Unless you would like to repay me by... Oh, I don't know..." Elijah leans closer to me. "A date?" 

I nearly dropped my books. Elijah's hands catch the main portion of my books. "A, um, a date? Really?" 

"If you don't want to..." 

"I do!" I say a bit too quickly and too loudly. I clear my throat as Elijah grins. I nudge his shoulder. "Shut up. I mean sure." 

"What do you want to do?" We ask at the same time. 

I shake my head, a grin coming across my face. 

Elijah grins again. "Friday night. 6 o'clock. You decide what we do." 

I chew on my bottom lip. "Movie night?" 

"Movie night," Elijah confirms. "Your place?"  
I shuffle my feet. "Um... how about the movie theater in town? They have a pretty large variety of movies." 

"You don't trust me to come to your place?" He asks as his eyes dance with something I can't quite place. 

"No, no, it isn't that." I adjust my books and bag again. "Just a personal thing." 

Elijah nods. "Okay. Dinner first or should we eat at the theater?"

"Before. If not, you won't get any popcorn." I chuckle as I remember the last time I went to the movies. The poor guy I went with got a piece or two of the jumbo popcorn beforehand. The rest went into my belly. 

He nods again. "Alright. I'll see you Friday at 6 then." 

A smile tugs at the corner of my mouth when I remember his last name. Mikaelson... "Do you like in the huge mansion?" 

Elijah's smile falters. "Yes. It belongs to my family." 

Oh crap. He probably thinks I'm a gold digger... 

"I ask because I walk by there on my way to school. I can swing by there and we can walk together. Unless you would like to drive... That can work too." 

Elijah thinks for a bit. His eyes squint while he tilts his head. "I don't mind if we walk. I don't care for driving anyway." 

"Me either. Too much road rage." I joke. "Well, Elijah, I will see you on Friday at 6 o'clock. Later." 

I readjust my bag. Carefully I look behind me and move around Elijah so I can move through the hall. I don't usually have dates because of school and work. But I have never been more excited for a Friday than I am right now.


	2. Date Night

Friday is finally here!

I look at myself in the mirror. My blonde hair is loosely curled, my bangs curled and pinned back like an old '80s hairdo. My earrings just barely noticeable. My fishnet tights laying perfectly on my legs. My heels fitting perfectly on my feet. Thankfully I am used to wearing them, so I can walk for a long distance in them before my feet get sore.

Finally I look at my dress.

I move to my full length mirror. I smooth down the blood-red dress that I'm wearing. Strapless, mid-thigh, comfortable... It was perfect. Hopefully not too perfect.

Was this too much for a movie date?

Probably.

I look at my phone. 5:30. Just enough time for me to get to his house.

Grabbing my keys, wallet, phone, and purse, I lock my door and begin walking. I'm glad that we chose to walk. It gives me time to clear my head and breath.

The work load I've been taking with school has taken a toll on me, so I really needed this date night.

I arrive at the mansion. Looking up at the house I take in a breath. It is beautiful, but too big for my taste. I start walking again. When I arrive at the front door, I check the time again.

5:50.

Wow, I made good time.

Carefully I knock on the door.

When it opens, I'm met with a young girl. She has on a long tshirt and her hair is in a messy ponytail. She must be about six or seven years old.

"Uh, hi," I say as I push a piece of hair behind my ear. "I'm looking for Elijah?"

The young girl nods as ushers me inside. "He's coming."

"Hope," someone says as I slip inside, "who's at the door?"

I look around the room. The older home actually remind me of my childhood home, except a lot fancier. My eyes fall on a handsome man that enters the room. When the man fully comes around the corner, I nod to him. "Hi. I'm looking for Elijah?"

The man walks very closely to me before moving the young girl behind him. "And why is that, may I ask?"

His eyes glare into mine as he comes closer to me. Obviously he is trying to intimidate me.

I roll my eyes. I do not need this right now. "This may be rude and all, but if you're trying to be all tough, knock it off. Elijah and I are supposed to be going on a date tonight. I told him I would be coming here."

The man tilts his head. I swear I could see his eyes flash yellow. Odd. I would have thought they would flash red.

"Niklous," I hear a voice I recognise say, "leave her alone."

The man, Niklous, puts his arm around me, almost knocking me off of me heels. "But brother, I was just talking. I wanted to get to know your friend!" He runs a finger down my bare arm. "Doesn't she look stunning in this dress?

"Hands off." I jab my elbow in his side. I find my footing again.

I must have startled him because he stepped back.

Good. That'll teach him to touch me again.

Elijah tries not to smile as he passes his brother. "Don't wait for me Niklous. I think I might enjoy my time tonight." He extends his arm to me. "Shall we?"

With a smile I take his arm. "We shall." I call behind me. "Good night!"

We stroll down the street.

"I do apologize for my brother." Elijah sighs as he watches our surrounding. "Sadly he is always like that."

I chuckle as I look around us as well. "Oh, that's ok. He's just a pain. That's what most brothers are."

"He was right about one thing, though." Elijah whispers as he pulls me to a stop. I tilt my head.

What was he right about?

Suddenly I feel a brick wall against my back and Elijah's body pressed against me. His cologne makes my head spin. The proximity alone makes my breath catch in my throat.

"You look stunning," Elijah growls as he places a surprisingly soft kiss on my cheek.

I feel a blush crawl onto my face. "You don't look so bad yourself," I squeak.

He is wearing basically what he wore when we first met, but this suit is the whole shebang and doesn't have a coffee stain on it.

Just when I think he is going to kiss me, Elijah pulls away.

I try not to look upset. Little jerk.

"Let's go get something to eat," he smiles as we move away from the wall.

Yeah… cause food is what I'm thinking about right now...


	3. A Dinner and A Movie

I try not to snort the drink up my nose or choke as I laugh. Taking a sip of my sparkling cider while Elijah tells me very bad puns and funny family stories was a bad idea.

Once I can breathe, I wheeze, "No. That.. That was terrible!"

Elijah laughs as well. "The look on my brother's face was priceless."

"I bet it was," I sigh. We were telling each other stupid stories about our families just because we want to. No worry about how loud we are laughing or if the other would think we're crazy.

After I can finally breathe I look at the table in front of me. A fitted white tablecloth, two wine glasses, although my glass has sparkling cider in it, and an almost empty plate. The scene looked like it was out of a romance movie.

It was actually perfect.

"Thank you." I whisper as I wipe my mouth with my napkin.

Elijah tilts his head, amusement dancing in his eyes. "For what?"

I gesture to restaurant. "This. All of it. Definitely one of the best dates I've been on."

Elijah shrugs.

Leaning against the table, I take his hand. "Seriously. Thank you."

I take a deep breath while releasing hsi hand so I can move my bangs to the side. "I don't exactly get out much. And when I do it's with my parents or on a really bad date."

"Why is that?" Elijah asks as he removes his jacket, showing the light blue shirt that was hidden underneath. "Work?"

I bite my lower lip. "Kinda. Uh, you remember when we met and I had all those books in my hands?"

Elijah nods, showing he is listening. He's actually listening to me and not looking at every other woman that walks by.

"Well, uh," I move my bangs again. He's making me nervous, but it's a good nervous. "I had just finished a very long day. Really long. Like," I look up at the ceiling, thinking, "two three-hour lectures and a twelve hour shift in the middle. So I'm always really busy."

Elijah slides to the edge of his seat. "Lecture and work, wow. What do you do?"

"I'm becoming a nurse," I say with a big smile. "Lecture covers my class time. The shift gives me a few hours and some extra money."

"Impressive."

"Glad you think so." I glance down at my plate. My stake almost finished, mashed potato residue around a little bowl, and green bean juice left as well.

Elijah's plate wasn't as full as mine was, which doesn't help my lack of figure, but is just as empty now.

I shift nervously. Then I feel fingers wrapped around my hand.

"I've enjoyed this," he mumbles. "I think I've needed it more than you."

I glance up at him. His eyes tired and sad.

"I understand what it's like taking care of your siblings," I tell Elijah. "My brother, my brother, he uh, he's in the hospital I work at, even on the same floor as me. I arranged it that way so I can keep an eye on him while I work. It... It's not easy being cool-headed when you have fifty million things swirling in your head and you're worried about your siblings."

For a moment I see a bit of Elijah I can tell how truly tired and worn he is. His beautiful eyes staring at me, his face showing lines from age, even his hands that are wrapped around him feel rough to the touch, yet warm with burning energy.

"It seems I'm the one who must keep my siblings in line most of the time."

I nod to him in understanding. My sister is going crazy, wanting to do everything under the sun but go to school. She lives with me for now, so I can keep her in line, but I understand how hard it is.

For a few moments we stay like that: staring at each other. When the waiter comes, Elijah releases my hand to reach for his wallet.

"No, No! Let me!"

He raises his eyebrows. "No, let me," he speaks calmly, but I can tell that he has his opinion on it.

Well so do I. He shouldn't be the one to pay for everything. I raise my chin. "Split it?"

Elijah shakes his head.

"You get dinner and I get the movie stuff?"

For a moment he seems to consider this. "Although I'm against it... If it will make you happy, we can do that."

I smile and clap my hands together quietly. "Yay."

After he pays, we begin to walk to the movie theatre. The sidewalks are noisy, but in a quiet way that makes it feel like home. The streets are lit up, but we hug the shadows. Even still, we see people rushing everywhere. One person bumped me, took one look at Elijah, then quickly ran away.

Weird.

Listening to my heels click on the pavement, I hug my body to Elijah's as we walk and a breeze blows.

He must have felt me shiver, because after a block or two of me shivering, Elijah slips off his coat again and places it around my shoulders.

I shiver again, but this time from the way his fingers brushes against my bare back as he slides his coat around me. I thank him with a shy smile.

Another block later, I remember that we never discussed movies.

"Oh, what kind of movie do you want to see? You got action, rom-com, comedy, kiddo, you name it."

He shrugs. "What would you like to see?"

I bite my lower lip. Should I tell him? I mean, I don't want to scare him away...

"What is it?" he asks as we arrive at the ticket booth.

I look at the titles where the letters form Incredibles II. Oh, Pixar, you're going to make this guy run for the hills.

I look back to Elijah. "Ok, don't laugh... but I really want to see Incredibles II. I love Disney, Pixar, Marvel, DC, you name it. I have been waiting years for it be made and a few extra weeks to actually see it."

I wait for him to laugh and call me a child and suggest something else, like the other guys I have dates with have done. But he doesn't. Instead he nods his head.

"Ok. Let's go see that."

My eyes grow wide. "Really?"

When he nods again, I wrap my arms around his in excitement then drag him to the ticket booth to buy the tickets before he can change his mind.

I pull his coat around me as I rush to the concessions counter. The man standing behind the counter looks bored. When I bounce up to him, he stands straighter.

He gives me a grin.

"Jumbo popcorn, a Dr Pepper, and-" I look behind me. "Do you want anything?"

Elijah shakes his head. I tilt my head. Elijah's body language has changed. He is probably watching me become an energetic puppy. That or he's wondering where I'm going to put all the food I'm getting.

No... that doesn't seem it. I look back at the guy. Now I see it. The guy behind the counter looks like he could reach across and kiss me. Or something more.

Eww.

"And a box of Twizzlers. Please and thank you."

The cashier types in my order into the machine. "$11.17" He says in what I assume is an attempt at a seductive voice as he eyes my figure. "Anything else?"

I shake my head and hand him cash. I don't exactly trust him to know my name.

The guy gives me the change and my food.

Quickly, I move away from him. He is starting to get creepy.

Elijah helps carry the jumbo popcorn while I give the tickets to the person at the door.

"Door 4, on the right."

"Thank you," I say with a nod.

While walking down the hallway, I look at Elijah. I don't know if he gets jealous easily, but he is starting to worry me.

"You know, I would have put that guy in his place if he tried anything." I whisper this to him as he find our seats.

When I find a good place to sit, I feel my hip being squeezed and my body turn. I come face-to-face with an angry Elijah. Suddenly, lips land on mine. They're not rough and hard, but soft, yet firm and demanding.

I almost stop my drink. I did drop my Twizzlers.

When we break away I have to catch my breath. My eyes flutter open when I see the same look on his face as before.

"I do not like to claim someone as my own, because they are their own person, but you," he kisses me again, "I would like to call mine."

I press my forehead against his as I calm my breathing. It makes sense now. He wasn't angry, but jealous and protective. My heart pounds in excitement.

I pull him down into our seats, as we watch small children and their tired parents stumble in to the room.

Looking him in the eye as he movie starts. "I would like that."


	4. Come Inside

The rest of the night Elijah and I laughed and talked all the way home. We laughed so hard that it felt like we were drunk. As much fun as I was having, I wanted to get into some fuzzy pjs.

My dress was now starting to bother me, slipping down, ready to be dropped on the floor. It was really hard to discreetly keep pulling up my dress. My feet hurt, the balls of my feet starting to get sore from walking all over town.

I knew when we were laughing up the stairs to my apartment that I am in love. I was laughing go hard that I didn't notice that I had fallen on the stairs. This man is going to break my heart; I know it.

Elijah chuckles at me as he helps me up. What are we even laughing about?

I look at him leaning against the wall as I bring out my keys. Gosh he looks so sexy right now. His coat hanging over his shoulder while his shirt is slightly ruffled and unbuttoned. His hair... I had to push down a playful growl. Elijah's usual perfectly combed hair is now messy from our make out session we had after the movie.

That was something.

I push the key in my door, listening to lock turn and unlock. I push open the gray door, exposing the place I call home. I take a step into the apartment and lean against the door frame. Elijah's hand wraps around my hip holding me to him while I unbuckle my heels.

After I get the other one off, I turn in his arms. I wraps my arms around his neck. "I would invite you in but..."

I look over my shoulder where I can see the dishes in the sink and the piles of papers and books strone everywhere. He squeezes my hips, making me look back at him. My breath catches in my throat. The look on his face is like one I've only seen once: in the movie theater, fierce and demanding.

I actually want that; I want him.

Maybe that's why in a small voice I say, "Come on in."

Elijah steps back from me. "You should get some rest. I'll call you in the morning."

I stumble backwards inside. Wait, what? He's not going to just leave like that. He turns to go back down the yellow hallways. Before he can get even two feet away, I grab his arms and pull him back to me.

Our lips touch. "Come inside Elijah. I- I want you to come in. Possibly stay?"

I look at him. Now that I'm not in my heels, he is a few inches taller than me. He looks at me up and down.

When he doesn't say anything I rush to explain. "You don't have to come. Of course I want you to, but I don't want to make you do anything you don't have to, but but I would really like if you would come inside. You don't have to stay, but if you would like, I don't mind. But again, I don't want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with but I would really like it if-"

I'm cut off when lips touch mine and I hear a door shut.

He takes a step away from me. "You really should get some rest."

I whine. I don't want to go to sleep yet. But I do want to change. I go over to my gray couch and collect the billions of school papers, putting them in piles to stuff them into text books. I really should have cleaned this place before I left or invited him in here.

"I'm not going to bed, but uh, but why don't you get comfortable, maybe put on another movie?" I point to the cabinet under the big TV across the room. "They're all under the TV. Um... so yeah, I'll be back."

Elijah nods his head. I nod back to him as I slip past him to my room. I look around my room, where clothes are just slightly tossed everywhere. I groan in frustration. He probably thinks I'm a slob. I'm not... I'm a student who needs to get her crap together. Quickly, I toss all the dirty clothes in the nearby hamper.

I sit on my messy bed, so I don't fall over while taking off my tights. Reaching behind me I attempt to unzip my dress. A frustrated grunt comes from me. I forgot that I got my sister to zip up my dress before we both left. She won't be home until tomorrow.

Which means that I have to ask Elijah to unzip my dress... oh boy...

Gathering my courage, I open my bedroom door to reveal Elijah with his head in his hands. "What's wrong?" I ask as I approach him.

"So many movies that I've never seen." He says. "Disney, so much Disney." He turns to look at me. Bless his heart I can't tell if he was going to cry or scream. "I don't know where to start."

I chuckle at him. "My favorite is "The Little Mermaid" and "Toy Story"."

Elijah grabs the two movies and stands. "Thought you said you were going to change."

"Yeah... about that." I scratch the back of my neck. "Can you, uh, can you help me with my dress? I can't unzip it by myself."

Elijah gives me a smile. He brushes off his hands as he slowly walks over to me. I turn and move my hair so he can get to the zipper. Painfully slow, he unzips my dress, dragging a playful finger down my bare back all the way down.

A shiver runs through me until he reaches the bottom of the zipper.

"Thank you," I whisper as I step away from him.

I go back to my room. Leaning against the closed door, I try to calm my nervous heart rate. It dawns on me what's go on here. I have a man, that I just met, in my living room while I change. Not only that, but he unzipped my dress for me.

I quickly put on my regular pjs and slip out of my room, when I hear the TV roar, "COMING SOON TO BLU RAY AND DVD!"

I run into the living room, quickly turning down the volume. Turning around I see Elijah staring at the TV in shock.

"I was not expecting that."

A small laugh comes from me as I watch the preview commercials begin to play for the first "Toy Story" movie. "Yeah, my, my uh sister likes to blast the TV."

Elijah shifts his gaze to me. I tilt my head. What is he looking at? Suddenly I look down and realize what my regular pjs are. I'm in a large buttoned shirt with short shorts on.

Elijah reaches up and unbutton his shirt the rest of the way. I watch nervously as he reveals a plain white t-shirt underneath. Slowly, he walks up to me with his dress shirt in his hands.

"If you are going to wear a dress shirt to bed," he says in a cool voice, "at least let it be mine." He puts the shirt in my hands.

Nervously swallowing over the lump in my throat, I wrap my fingers around the shirt. As I change shirts, I take a deep breath as I smell the scent of Elijah all around me.

Exiting my room again, I pull out a blanket from the hall closet. The blanket is pink and black. One of my favorites that I use when I do homework. My bare feet pad against the floor as I come back into the living room.

Elijah opens his arms when he sees me. A smile comes back onto my face as I snuggle against him and wrap the two of us in the blanket.

I don't know how many movies we watched. I don't know how long we stayed on the couch that night. I do know that when I woke up, Elijah was gone. And I smelled bacon.

I wrap the blanket around myself as I walk into the kitchen.

Elijah turns to me as he is frying the bacon. "Good morning. I made breakfast. If I overstepped my boundaries, I apologize."

I lean against the refrigerator, "No, no, go ahead. I like the whole," I gesture to him cooking, "you making breakfast thing."

He chuckles at me. "Well, um, grab a plate."

I grab two plates, two forks, and two glasses. Moving behind him I ask, "Do you want any juice?" I gab the orange juice from the fridge.

Elijah shakes his head as he puts some eggs and bacon on my plate. "No, uh, I have to go actually."

I place the glass of orange juice on the table as I take my seat. "What? Why?" When he looks up at me I nod my head. "Ya know, that's fine. You weren't prepared on staying and you have to get home. I totally understand. I'm actually surprised you stayed. I would've thought you would be done by now. And you didn't have to make breakfast. But, um, yeah, thank you for last night and this obviously."

Elijah shrugs as walks over to me. Placing a kiss on my head, he grabs his coat. "I'll call you later."

Before he can reach the door, I wrap my arms around him in a hug. "I, uh, I look forward to that phone call."

He places a light kiss on my lips as he slips out the door. "As do I."

Watching him walk down the hall, I sigh. The was a very good date.


	5. I'm Sick

A week has flown by with nightly phone calls, late lunches, and early breakfasts. All of my previous boyfriends complained about how much time I spent working or at school. Elijah doesn't. He makes the effort to be with me.

"Too bad you can't pick up my school work for me," I say into my apartment phone, my voice raspy from my cough. For an entire week I have been stuck at home. "Stupid flu."

On the other end of the line, Elijah chuckles. "Do you really want it, because I can get for you."

I blow my nose a bit too loudly, hating the feel of the rough tissue on my nose. I groan loudly. I feel so gross. I haven't changed out of my fuzzy cookie monster pjs in a few days. My dishes have piled in my floor from where my sister hasn't washed them like I've asked her to. My hair is oily and knotted.

So as much as I would love to see him, I tell him no. "No, cause then you would have to bring it here. And- and I don't want you, or anyone, to see me like this. I'm gross, like really gross, and I'm tired, all the time I'm just tired and I think if my eyes even glance at my papers my brain is going to come out of my ears."

His chuckle comes across the phone again. "Too bad. I would really like to see you."

A flutter of warmth floods through my belly. I miss him.

A knock rings through the apartment, slicing through my headache. "Hang on," I groan. I tuck the phone between the crook of my neck and my ear. I don't understand why someone is here. It's almost midnight. I wrap the pink and black blanket around me. "Who ever is at the door is going to get a swift kick in the-"

I open the door revealing a well-dressed Elijah. His signiature suit he always wears is pressed as usual. His white shirts is slightly untucked, looking like he just threw it on. He turns to the sound of the door and closes his phone. "Hello. A swift kick in the what now?"

His lips push outwards as he grins; his version of a smug grin. Not like his brother's smug grin, where you just want to punch his teeth out, but cuter. Elijah's looks like he could kiss you and smile at the same time.

I swallow over the dryness in my throat. He's here. Elijah is here and seeing me in my pjs again. Sheepishly I wrap the blanket tighter around me, trying to hide the light pink silk tank top and my pj bottoms.

"Elijah... Hi." I move to the side so he can come inside. "Um, you came."

Elijah moves through the doorway. Once inside, I shut the door. A quick glance around my apartment makes me cringe. The countertop has even more papers on it than before. There are dirty clothes everywhere.

I'm such a slob. Ugh.

Elijah places a green folder on the countertop. By the time I turn to fully face him, he has removed his coat and is rolling up his sleeves. "You said you wanted your work."

I rub my eyes. Just getting out of bed to answer the door has made me feel drained.

"But how did you-?" My brain can't work out the details. "Look as much as I would love for you to stay... um," I begin. I rub my eyes again. A sneeze explodes from me. "I'm- I'm just so tired. I don't want you to leave, but I, ugh, I just, I don't know."

Elijah comes over to me. "Give me the phone. Now why don't you come to the couch? I'll get you some soup and put on a movie?" He wraps his arms around me and guides me to the couch.

As I shuffle towards the couch I lean against his body. I desperately want to curl up against him and go back to sleep, but I have to make it to the couch first. I feel my feet give out from underneath me. Thankfully a couch and a very strong pair of arms catch me.

"Alright, let's get up on the couch and-"

"Noooo." I whine sadly. "Stay. My head hurts, I can't breathe through my nose, this couch is lumpy, stay."

My parents always did tell me that I become very whiney when I get sick.

Even with my eyes closed I can hear Elijah moving away from me. I peak from underneath the limp pillow already drooped on the couch. I watch as Elijah moves to the yellow blinds across the room. Taking the dusty cord in his hand, he puts the blind down. I dont know why though, it's midnight. Unless he's worried that the moonlight is going to worsen my headache. I follow him with my eyes as he puts a VCR tape into the TV and press the volume button multiple times to lower it.

I close my eyes again. When I open them again, my eyes see something my brain can't comprehend. My eyes watch as Elijah is standing in front of the TV then vanishes. Like, actually vanishes.

A whoosh of air sounds as my brain tries to comprehend how he appears to be cleaning my house. There are more dishes needed to be washed, but the ones that have been waiting to be put away are now gone. The dirty clothes that were scattered throughout my room are now in a single pile. He's actually cleaning my house!

This can't be possible. He is practically moving at the speed of light, or sound, whatever! He's moving fast. Way too fast than my eyes to focus on for long.

This has to be a dream.

I close my eyes again. I feel him run his finger up my arm. I take that to be my cue to move so he can lay on the couch with me. He wraps his arms around me as he moves my gross hair to the side.

Elijah places a kiss on the back of my neck. The shiver it brings contrasts greatly to my hot skin.

"Stop." I nudge him in the stomach. "Trying to sleep."

Wrapped in the fuzzy blanket together, a small, child-like whimper comes from me. I'm not in pain, but at peace as the beginning of a Disney movie begins.

I'll figure out all of that speed stuff in the morning. Right now, I just want to sleep.

~

I wake to the sound of a snoring Elijah.

A small giggle escapes me as I detach myself from the tangle of his arms. I run my hand through my hair, my hand coming back with a feel of oil and dry hair.

Gross. I need a shower.

Quickly going to my room, I pull out my middle drawer to retrieve a soft purple shirt and a pair of running shorts. This will be better to lounge around in than my pajamas.

Before I start my shower, I press a kiss to Elijah's cheek and scribble a note saying where I am.

The shower helps me wash away all of the filth that I could feel build up from the past few days. The fact that Elijah came to see me means so much. Honestly he is so... I have no words to describe him.

I step out of the shower to feel the slap of chilling air. Now that I have a bit of energy to move I can actually breathe a bit easier than before. When I exit the bathroom, I find Elijah putting clothes in my hamper.

At the sound of the door creaking, Elijah turns with a smirk and a spark in his eyes. "I seem to have found something quite shocking."

"Ah!" I rush over to him. "No, give me those!" I snatch the undergarment that is currently dangling from his index finger.

Pulling the hamper out if his grasp, I wrap my arms around him. "You're such a child."

"Only with you," Elijah whispers, suddenly serious. "You are someone I didn't think possible to be with. Your childishness runs off on me."

My eye brown scrunch together. I've been told that I'm childish before. Any other time its been an insult. With Elijah... its not.

Suddenly my back is pressed against my bedroom wall. "If Niklaus finds out that I've been watching Disney movies and cleaning your room, I will not hear the end of it for an eternity. But..." his eyes flicker to my lips then back to me eyes. "that is a risk I'm willing to take."

The wall behind me presses in to the... extra padding I have. Meanwhile an equally as hard body presses into my front.

We've never been this close before.

Never.

I like it.

Trying to catch my breathe at the sudden closeness, I manage to whisper, "Sometimes you have to let yourself be a child in order to relax."

Taking his shoulders, I squeeze them as if to show him how much tension he has built up.

"I could compare you to a Disney Princess, but you're not. You are strong," his lips find mine, "amazing," his lips trail down my jaw, "beautiful," his hands rest under my shirt, "and smart young lady that I want to get to know a bit more."

He pulls away as my eyes flutter open. I hadn't realized that they had slid shut. "Then why not stay?"

The question is barely audible, but once it's out, his whole body shifts. This child-like nursing student is about to get a bit crazy.

 **Sorry y'all! Took me a small eternity to finish this! Hope you like this ending!**


	6. Finding Out

**You've convinced me to write one final chapter! I own nothing but my OC!**

After my sick week, I start my slow incline back into health. Elijah being here helps. The sights of him acting as my nurse, fixing chicken noodle soup, staying away from his brothers, and helping me with homework is making being sick worth it. Part of me wishes it wouldn't end, but I also hate being sick.

Even though my closed eyelids I can see the blinding sunlight. I open my eyes to find the blinds open and sunlight in my face. I move my head to find a sleeping Elijah snuggled against my bare chest. I carefully reach around him for my glasses. Our time together last night was, in a word, fun. Teasing, laughing... other things, fun.

I slip on my glasses to see the piercing eyes of Elijah flutter open. "Mmmm," he sighs as he snuggles closer and pulls himself against me, "Good morning."

I manage to get half the word "morning" out, when a harsh knock sounds.

Elijah jumps away from me like I electrocuted him and falls out of the bed, taking the sheet with him. I laugh quietly as I swing myself out of bed and pull on Elijah's pajama bottoms and his deep purple button up. Elijah composes himself as he detangles himself with a glare.

I'm still laughing as I open the door to find a very angry Klaus. "May I help you?" I ask through snickers as I keep thinking about his brother.

"I need to speak to Elijah." Klaus growls. For a moment, I briefly see his eyes flash a golden color. "Hailey seems to be upset."

I open my mouth to speak when Elijah appears behind me, sadly, dressed. "Niklaus. Is Hailey doing well?"

Klaus tries lunging at Elijah but is blocked by an invisible force. "You did this!" Before my eyes, veins appear on Klaus's face. Sharp teeth push out of his mouth and his eyes turn golden with red rims. "Hailey is hurt and upset because you're with... her!"

I stumble backwards into Elijah. I turn my head to him, back to his brother, and back to Elijah. What the heck is happening?!

"Hailey and I are no longer together. She is the one who ran to the werewolf and for a time, you." Elijah breathes slowly, just like I do when I have too much homework piling up at once. "Bailey has nothing to do with this."

"Enough!" I shout between the two. I point to Klaus. "You- Fix your face. Take a breath." I turn to Elijah, "You're going to explain everything and if you two break anything in this house, you're gone. Got it?"

Elijah looks at Klaus, who is back to normal with the exception of the obvious anger in his eyes. "Invite him in, Bailey."

Sighing, I rub the back on my neck, an anxious habit of mine. "Klaus, please come in and not destroy my house."

Klaus sticks his foot in the door... like Elijaj did the first time he came to my apartment.

Twenty minutes and a cup of coffee with some whiskey later, I start to process all of the information that the two have given me. Vampires, werewolves, witches, demons are real... and apparently living in New Orleans.

Great.

I stand from my chair in the small kitchen. "Ok, so, you're both vampires- the first vampires." They nod as I relay the information to myself to be sure I understand it. Elijah recognizes this because I do it when I'm studying. I start pacing in my kitchen."And Klaus is Hailey's baby daddy because he was upset with his not-girlfriend Caroline and Hailey was upset with Caroline's boyfriend at the time, what's-his-face." Klaus tries to interject, but I hold up a hand. "So y'all slept together, but even though you're dead, your werewolf parts are still active so... poof, pregnancy. And for a time Elijah and Haliey were a thing, and Kalus and Hailey flirted, but now she's off with some werewolf boyfriend but is upset that Elijah is with me...?"

Klaus nods and leans back in the chair. "She's smart-"

I turn on my heel towards him. "Chair on all four's Kalus!" I snap.

"- and feisty." Kalus chuckles with amusement while he leans forwarding the chair. "You've been keeping her all to yourself?"

I start pacing again and sneak glances at Elijah. Over the handful of weeks we've been dating, I've learned how to read his facial expressions. His eyes look duller than this morning, when they first looked into mine in our own little world. The way he was able to appear at different parts of my house... the way he appeared at my door so quickly... the way he is looking at me with sad eyes...

I stop pacing and walk to the front door. "Klaus," I call. The two brothers stand and look at each other in confusion as I open the door, "Get out."

Klaus tilts his head, amusement dancing in his eyes. He says nothing as he passes me. In a second, he disappears down the hallway.

Elijah stands and gets his coat from the couch. His quiet, slow movements worry me. He's leaving.

I lean against the door. "You didn't want to tell me."

Elijah draws a hand over his face and shakes his head. As he leans on the couch, I go to him. I wrap my arms around him and pull him to me, my heart pounding in my chest that now I'm positive he can hear. At first I think he is going to pull away from me, but he surprises me by burying his face in my chest like he did this morning.

I don't care what he is or what he has done. I really like him. And whatever we have between us is special... I don't want it to change.

I place a kiss on his soft hair. "You tell me whatever you want, ok? In the meantime, I'm starving and you make the best pancakes."

A chuckle- no, a laugh, a real laugh- erupts from him. "Bailey, you are the calmest person I've met with this whole situation. How?"

I gently push him away with a shrug. "I take life as it comes." My hands find his as I look down. The contrast of our hands has suddenly become fascinating as I continue in a whisper. "And, look, whatever we have between us is something I don't want to lose."

Elijah stands in front of me. A rough hand cups my face.

"Me either."

Slowly, he places a kiss on my lips. And in that moment, I knew everything was going to be fine.

 **THE END!**


End file.
